The war of sugar
by HeartsGuardianSoul L.D.C
Summary: Axel's depraving the organization of sugar, The household of Organization 13 has one nuts, chaos and candy raids, clones and girl scouts galore. Will sugar ever be allowed back into the castle? Perhaps the world will never know.... is Done.
1. Sugars & Shopping w an Idiot

Im currently re-editing this thank you.

(a zombie pops up, you don't own "kingdom hearts..")

That i do not: (L.D.C ) but on to the story! r&r

**Chapter one: Sugars and Shopping… with an idiot.**

Demyx rose up behind Vexen, a look of worry on his face. "Vexen." Vexen ignored Demyx and continued to work on his potion.

"Vexen," Demyx groaned. "VEXEN!"

"What? " the old man turned and glared at him.

"I don't fell so hot…"

"Then go have Axel light you a fire"

"No! I meant that I don't feel good…"

"And what do you want me to--?" Vexen asked a Demyx's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out. Vexen scoffed at Demyx. "Come on! I don't have the time or the room to give you." Vexen kicked Demyx, he didn't twitch.

Just then Axel came in. "Hela Vexen! What would you like for dinner today?"

"I would like to have some rare meat.'" Vexen said drooling.

"Man, I'm telling you, that's not good for you."

"Say can you take this out to the compactor for me? I'll be back in a few minutes." Vexen said taking off.

Axel came around the counter and tripped on Demyx. "Demyx?"

Demyx woke in a hospital bed. "Wha--? Where am I?"

"You are in the Radiant Garden Community Hospital" a petite girl with long green hair and in a nurses uniform smiled at him as she came in. "It's alright to come in, your friends awake now."

Axel poked his head in. "Hey Demyx." He smiled at him.

"Axel! So help me you'd better not be the reason I'm here or I'll kill you!" Demyx growled at Axel.

"I didn't do it, I swear!" Axel held up his hands in his defense.

The nurse laughed, "Oh no sir this is the man who saved your life."

"What?! Him?" Demyx pointed at him.

"Yes if it wasn't for this uhhh sweet –hot-" she coughed, "man you would be in a coma."

"Huh?"

"To put it gently, you Demyx are a diabetic."

"A die-a-whatta?"

"Diabetic. It occurs when a certain type of cell in the body, called insulin, is malformed or not working properly and sugar is not absorbed by the regular cells in …" she continued on, Demyx had already started to tune her out and began thinking about the crap load of sweets that he had sent Xigbar for earlier in the day.

"Do you understand?" she smiled at him. "I'm sorry to say this but you'll have to be on a restricted diet. At until you can better manage and regulate you blood sugars."

"What?" Demyx started to pay attention.

"No sweets. No candy. No sugared pop. No cakes, ice cream, cookies, candy, or anything that you can think of that sweet." The nurse smiled at him.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Demyx began to scream.

"Here's your bill. Have a nice day." She smiled wickedly and turned to Axel. "How about a little sugar right here on my cheek?" she asked Axel. He smiled and laughed. "Sorry. But I'm not in the mood." Axel said as he began thinking about a way to keep Demyx away from sugar…. when he finally looked at the bill. "Holy…. all this for just two hours? Xenmas is going to kill me…" he groaned as Demyx continued to scream

Meanwhile… at the grocery store…

"This, this and this." Xigbar said as he tossed the candy into the cart. He next began piling bags of chips into the cart.

"Xigbar, you've only put junk food into the cart. We _do_ have to get some _real _food. As well." Zexion chided him.

"Oh I got you." Xigbar said as he turned down the frozen food isle. He pulled out the largest bag of French cries he could find.

"No Xigbar, French fries aren't real food."

"They are in my book." Xigbar grumbled as he put hem back. He pulled out another bag. "What about pizza rolls?"

"Xigbar!" Zexion groaned. "No! I mean fruit, veggies, bread, meat!"

Xigbar held up a supreme pizza.

Zexion grabbed one of Xigbar's laser gun "If you want this back you are going to meet my demands. First you are going to buy _real_ food. And second you are going to stop acting like an idiot. Understand?"

"Yes and no?"

"Good enough now come on." Zexion said steering the cart and Xigbar to the produce section.

"What are we going to do?" Axel moaned as he tossed about a fireball.

"There is no way that we are going to get Xenmas to pay for this…"

Demyx groaned and rubbed his sore arm. "Just how much is that bill?"

Axel turned to Demyx with a sigh. "Dem, you don't want to know how much it is."

Back at the store…

"That will be 48,932 munny please." The cashier said with a smile. Something caught Xigbar's eye. "Oh!" he said and pointed behind the cashier. "I want one of those too!" he pointed to the star scolls.

The cashier squeaked and slowly handed him the star scroll. "please… don't hurt me." She began to cry.

"Huh?" he looked at his gun.

"Xigbar! How many times have I told you not to try to rob the store?" Zexion's voice cracked like a whip. Pay the poor girl and come on already."

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that, here ya go."

The cashier sighed in relief as they left. "oh wait I forgot to-"they vanished. "Ring up your star scroll…"

* * *

Well... please don't kill me? i'm sorry it's so short but i hope to add more soon !) 

please review! the zombie won't leave me alone to type more right now!

"review"... zombie X


	2. Breaking the news

Hi-ya! Dark child here! Here's my next installment!—dark child

Zombie D shows up: you don't own any kingdom hearts or characters _right_?

No or any of the junk foods… wait. You're not a zombie…- D.C-

Yes I am see.- Zombie D takes off her arm…

Eeeeeew… -D.C. shudders… on to the story

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Breaking the news… 

The world that never was, the castle that never was,

"Hurry up Axel… Xenmas is waiting for you up in his office." Roxas said as he and Demyx burst in to the castle.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, he was pretty mad at you for putting Dem in the hospital again."

"Excuse me? I don't know where you got your information but it wasn't my fault _this _time."

"Right… sure you didn't… just like Larxene isn't a continuous evil bitch." Roxas grinned.

Some where in the castle…

Larxene sneezed. "Hmmm, I don't know why but I swear that I am going to hit Roxas later…"

Back to the guys…

"Actually, he isn't the cause this time…" Demyx said as he took off his hood. Roxas had a look of horror on his face, as he stood there in shocked silence. He dashed of to the window. "What are you looking for?" Demyx frowned.

"I'm looking to see if the sun has turned dark."

"AXEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Xenmas roared from his office.

"Well, time to face the music…" Axel said opening a portal, a pair of hands reached out and snatched Axel and Demyx, pulling them through. They fell with a crash on to the floor as Xenmas let them go. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Axel tried to play innocent.

"Don't play coy with me I know that you've got that bill, so cough it up." Xenmas glared at him.

"Before I give it to you, I just want you to know that it isn't my fault this time."

"Now you're lying to me?"

"It's true superior," Demyx stood up. "Axel isn't the reason that I'm sick this time." Xenmas gasped and rushed over to the window. "What are you looking for?'

"To see if kingdom hearts has gone black."

"Have you honestly hurt me that much?" Demyx asked Axel.

"I won't answer that."

"So if you're not the culprit then who is?"

"Demyx's own body sir," you see, Demyx has this condition called diabetes."

"Who died?"

"No diabetes" Axel said correcting him. "He has this condition that messes with his blood sugars…." Xenmas started to tone him out. When is Xigbar coming back with those Zingers? I can't wait.

"…So you see Demyx can't have any sugar for a long time…"

"Poor thing. Now the bill… can you pay it?"

"Could I have a small loan?"

"Sure."

"Promise?"

"Yes already. Now give me the bill!" Axel handed over the bill. Xenmas muttered something about him being a pain. He opened the page….

"WHAT?!"

In Castle Oblivion, in whatever world in was in…(twilight town?)

Marluxia sat up in the field, "Was that Xenmas?"

Fexane, Marluxia's fiancée reached up for him. "Don't mention that man's name again love… it hurts my ears."

"Whatever you say."

Back at Castle Oblivion…

"40,000 munny?! You've got to be kidding me. "And for just two hours? This is a rip off!"

"You're telling me." AXEL scoffed. "I think the nurse made it so high because I didn't kiss her."

"I can't afford this!" Xenmas cried, tears running down his face.

"It's your problem now." Axel smiled as he walked out.

"Curse you Axel!"

Meanwhile down stairs in the entrance hall, Xigbar and Zexion returned with a mountain of food and supplies. Roxas squealed with delight as he looked for his item on demand. Axel appeared at the top of the stairs. "Finally," he said with a sigh of relief. "I sure hope that you did get some real food this time Xigbar."

"Don't worry I forced him to get some real food." Zexion said with boredom.

The pile of food started to shudder. "What the heck?" Axel said as the pile exploded. "I found it!" Demyx laughed as he ripped open the bag of chocolate.

Axel punched him in the back of the head. "You idiot! Didn't you listen to what the nurse said? You can't have any of that stuff!"

Demyx began to cry. "Aw, don't worry Demyx, you can have some of my chips." Roxas said offering the bag to him.

"You mean it?" Demyx wiped his face.

"Sure."

"No!" Axel took the bag of chips away from Roxas. "Demyx can't have any junk food for a long time and I'm going to make sure that it stays that way… Darn it Demyx! What did I just get done saying?" Axel took the box of zingers from him.

The doors burst open and Marluxia strides in. "Good afternoon everyone! How are you all doing?"

"Who invited you?" Zexion said with a grunt.

"No one I just came to see when Xenmas wanted to do the fittings for you all." Marluxia took off his cloak to reveal his outfit.

"Are you talking about your wedding again?" Xigbar said as he opened a ho-ho. Demyx leapt for the sweet, Axel leapt for him and Xigbar squeaked as they came down on top of him.

"OK! EVERYONE OUT! AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU UNTIL I CALL FOR YOU!" Axel roared at all of them. He then began to forcibly shove them out of the room. He slammed the door behind them and locked it. "Now to take care of this stuff…."

In the common room…

"Anyways Marluxia, why are you really here? I thought Xenmas kicked you out of here." Roxas asked with a yawn.

"Well I came to Warn Xenmas that if he insists on being my best man, that he will have to expect Fexane to try to assassinate him."

"Oh the usual." Roxas said. "Say Marluxia, why did Xenmas kick you out anyways?"

"Remember when Xenmas broke his legs?"

"You mean when _Fexane_ broke his legs,"

"Yeah that. Well anyways I felt so bad that she did that to him that I thought I'd try to cheer him up. What I didn't know is that Xenmas is allergic to ragweed and roses."

"Oh yeah! I remember now! And because the flowers caused him to get sick, he called for Axel to come torch the entire room. To destroy all the pollen."

"Monster." Marluxia grumbled. Little did he know that his label for Axel would come true….

Axel finally called for everyone into the entrance hall. There they all stood, Except Demyx, who was currently strapped to a chair with duct tape. Anyways the stood there all of them eying the junk food that surrounded Axel.

""Get on with it already, I'm starving." Demyx groaned.

"Right then. Well everyone as you can currently see, this is all of the junk food in the house…. And as you may and may not have heard, Demyx cannot have any junk food. This is because he is a diabetic…" Everyone's minds began to wander over the food, Except Xigbar who was opening his star scroll. It read as follows:

You will be facing your hardest challenge soon enough. In the month to come there will

Be blight upon your household, and a new leader of evil intent shall arise…

This is your only warning you idiot.

"Huh." Xigbar said scratching his head.

"Well everyone, are you prepared?"

"For what?" Larxene glared.

"To say good bye to your precious junk food!" Axel said calling forth a huge fireball, which he the used to torch all of the food to ash.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone else screamed.

Larxene ran forward and wrapped her hands in Axel's collar, "Are you nuts?" that was every bit of snack in the house!"

"Castle." Roxas said from behind Axel. Axel turned around to find Roxas sitting there, bag of marshmallows in one hand, and one on a stick in the other.

"What are you doing?" Axel said as he confiscated the bag torched it too. Roxas stuck out his tongue to catch the ashes. "Hm, not bad."

Axel turned around and began to open something small. It turned out to be a bite-size candy bar. "This is the last piece of chocolate in the whole castle. Who wants it?"

Everyone leapt forward at once….

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 2 leaving you all in suspense 

Where did you get that chocolate?—Zombie D

What chocolate?-- D.C.— see you later withy chapter 3!


	3. surprises amok

Hello everyone it's me dark child!

Argh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-- A zombie hacks at a tree.

What's up? - D.C.

It sucks! You don't own any kingdom hearts or all that junk food! It was so much junk food!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

There will be no junk food!--Axel shows up on scene

Hey Axel, isn't that a girl scout at your door? -- D.C. points.

Nooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--- Axel runs

On to the story!

Chapter 3 Surprises Amok

A blur of silver flashed between everyone and axel, what ever it was it took the chocolate. Axel looked from his hand to the group "wait!" he cried out as they landed on him.

Roxas poked head out of the pile. "What the heck?"

"Mmm that was good."

Everyone looked up and gasped for there stood the one and only Ansem the wise… or in other words the fake Ansem, the ever dastardly Xeanhort.

"What the heck are you doing here? Aren't you like dead?" Larxene said with a glare.

"Funny thing about that… I sorta spied on all of you and sorta copied your little trick." He winked at Axel.

"What? Oh hell no. You didn't just say that you stole my copyrighted secret of coming back from the darkness" Axel growled at him.

"Not to mention that he took the last piece of chocolate in our possession." Xigbar burst in to tears.

Meanwhile somewhere under everyone else Xenmas blurredly stared at Ansem. Am I really that ugly?

"Marly? Marluxia… are you done yet? I'm tired of waiting out here in the hallway…." Fexane said poking her head in the room. She instantly glared at Xenmas who gave her the evil eye in return. As her eyes wandered around the room her eyes stopped at on person. "Marly! Marly are you all right? What did you do to him?" she glared at Xenmas as she pulled him out from under the dog pile. She bumped into Ansem. She looked up at him and dropped Marluxia in shock.

"Hello…_Fexane_." He smiled evilly down at her.

"How in the hell are you still alive?" she croaked.

"The same way all of them are still alive." He breathed down her neck. She shuddered as he placed his hands on her neck.

"Excuse me." Marluxia said as he stood up. "But I must ask you to remove your hands from my fiancée NOW."

Ansem eyed Marluxia. "I didn't know they allowed gay marriage in the world that never was."

"I'm a guy." Marluxia said from behind his clenched teeth.

"Oh my mistake." Ansem said as Fexane slipped from his grip.

She drew her sword. "I told you to leave me alone."

"What don't you still love me?"

……………….

During all of this the other nobodies had grabbed some chairs to watch the lover's spat/ sword fight, whilst Axel served dinner.

"Meatloaf again?" Xigbar groaned.

"Then don't eat it." Axel said taking his plate away. Xigbar's began to cry. He latched on to Axel's leg. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to dis the food! Please! Please feed me!"

Axel just randomly kicked him off and set a covered plate in front of Vexen. Vexen removed the lid. Whatever it was on the plate didn't even remotely resemble meatloaf. It was red in _some _spots but it was mainly covered in a greenish black goop, which almost appeared to be breathing.

"Uh Axel, what is _this_?" Vexen said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Meatloaf. Rare just like you ordered it." Axel said casually

"This doesn't _look_ like meatloaf. What did you do to it?" Vexen almost gagged from the smell of it.

"Nothing." Axel said as he walked over to Xenmas' place and set the plate down. "Say superior isn't he your heartless?"

Xenmas gave Axel a funny look. "Why?"

……………

"Why won't you die???!!!" Fexane screamed as she hacked off Ansem's head for at least the eighth time. "DIE ALREADY!"

Ansem laughed as he respawned into existence. "You can't kill me!"

"Hey Fexane! Catch!" Axel tossed her another sword.

"What do I need this for?" She said just as Ansem attacked. She swung back at him and went for the head again. As it had for the last eight times, the head did roll. But finally he was dead.

Xenmas raced over and caught the heart that floated out of Ansem's disintegrating body. "At last! I will be the first nobody to reclaim their heart!" Xenmas laughed. "You shall all witness my reunion!" he laughed as he absorbed his heart.

Roxas leaned over to Larxene and whispered, "Who does he think he is? Sephiroth?"

Larxene just whacked him over the head and yelled "Get on with it already!"

There was a brilliant flash of light as Xenmas became Xeanhort. When the spots cleared finally everyone gasped. There before them did stand Xeanhort…. As a kid.

"Ha-ha! At last I am one with my heart….wait." Xenmas said with his eyes wide. "Why are all of you so big?"

"_Xenmas_?" Axel stared at him. "You're….. You're….."

"Spit it out already."

"...A kid."

"WHAT?!"

…………………

Later that night sometime after midnight, Marluxia was arguing with the rest of the organization. "NO." he said as he strained to get to the door, Demyx and Roxas hanging on to his legs. "I will not cover for Xenmas nor take over the organization," even though I want to, the whole lot of them are evil backstabbers, he thought before adding "I have my own castle to run. Besides, if I became leader because you gave it to me, I wouldn't have anything fun to do. I like messing with you guys." He shook the two off. "Just let Vexen or Luxord be in charge. I'm sure they'll be good enough. Now good night."

"Whatever. Let's bitch about this in the morning." Larxene yawned and teleported to her room.

Everyone else mumbled in agreement and headed upstairs. Zexion grabbed something that fell from Xigbar's pocket. What's this he thought as he opened it. It read as follows:

Greetings to you who found this. Please tell the Iddiot that took this that I lied and it probably won't take as long as I thought for the end of civilization as you know it to end. Do have fun with staying alive and try not to get killed. Have a nice day.

"_Right_, I need to get some sleep." Zexion shook his head and headed to his room.

* * *

Review please!

So... any preview for Chapter 4? -- Zombie D begs.

Just that Xenmas is still a kid and One of Vexen's experiments gets loose. Until then... Guard your sugary goodness.


	4. what are you doing?

Sigh. It's me D.C. I'm partially out of it right now with a blown fuse.

Zombie D pops up. Hey you don't look so good.

Yeah I know. And I don't own any kingdoms hearts or the characters. Only Fexane. My thanks to all those who have reviewed, GoldenTalesGeek, odi8200, reddragon2634. Thank you. Now on to the insanity of the sugar depraved.

* * *

Chapter 4 What are you doing?

The next morning…

Everyone sat there watching Saix as he stood on the roof. "I've had it!" he yelled at them. "I can't take any more of this bull crap. And no I won't be your new Superior! I'm going to earth to start anew! So I don't want to ever see any of you ever again!" he leapt through a portal.

"What brought that on?" Axel yawned.

"Larxene asked him to do the job. I believe he lasted 5 minutes." Roxas said going back in to the castle.

Flashback.

"Well then this is the list of things that Xenmas had to do, the bills, food expenses, and the budget. Oh and don't forget the little things to..." Larxene said pilling the stuff high on top of him. Saix threw it all off and began to scream...

End of flashback.

Vexen came running out of his lab at top speed. He ran into Roxas who was currently chewing on a piece of paper.

"Ow, that hurt Vexen. Why don't you watch what you're doing?"

"Sorry can't talk right now. I've got a dentist appointment in uh… Bermuda."

"Bermuda?"

"Yeah right. Uh… bye." Vexen said as he vanished.

Roxas frowned. _Why is everyone going to earth?_ It suddenly goes black in the hall way as storm clouds quickly roll in. _Right… this is starting to get spooky._ He thought as he wandered back to the rec room.

Zexion was arguing with Xigbar. "Larxene is going with me because I know she isn't as much an idiot as you."

"But I want candy…"

"Axel will kill me if I bring in anything sweet. And besides, we were going to make a stop at Luxord's place and see how the place is running. We'll be going after we drop off the groceries. Maybe you can go then."

"But candy…"

"Good bye Xigbar."

"Hey Xigbar, can you help me in the library?" Xenmas asked craning his head to look at him. Xigabr groaned and followed.

Meanwhile down in the kitchen…

Axel was cooking up a storm. And no not the one outside but it was raining in one small corner of the pantry. Demyx was sitting in this corner peeling potatoes because he drew the short straw.

"Demyx you're getting all the food wet." Axel said as he threw the pasta on to the fire.

"But I… I want some Kool-Aid."

"Not until Zexion and Larxene get back from the store."

At knock came on the kitchen door. "Who would be out in this weather?" Axel grumbled as he opened the door.

The stood the worst and possibly most evil creature of the day yet… a girl scout.

"Hiya! I'm Jaxena of troop 3874! I'm going door to door selling our many world famous Girl Scout cookies! And judging from what you bought last year I came with your usual quota." She pointed to the mountain high wagonload of boxes.

Demyx dodged toward the door only to ram his skull into an iron skillet that Axel was holding, Axel sweat-dropped as Demyx hit the floor. I'm sorry but in hopes to gain saintly hood we have begun a sugar fast in this house and no sugar is allowed to grace the presence of this house no more my dear kind lady." Axel lied praying that it would work.

"What?!" the girl growled, her eyes narrowing. "I came through a storm for nothing?!"

"Yep"

"What am I supposed to do with all of this crap?"

"Uh… sell it?"

"This is not over…" she said as she turned away. Axel quickly shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief. "That was scary…"

Back to Roxas…

"_Roxas… Roxas… Roxas…"_

Roxas was cowering behind a suit of armor now hearing the hissing of his name draw closer. Please go away… he begged silently. "Roxas." Someone whispered in his ear. He yelped and swung out with the keyblade and hit home.

He turned around to find Sora lying on the ground rubbing his head. "Geez Roxas that hurt.

"Sora? Is that you?"

"Well duh. Who else would it be?"

"Sarrow."

"Sarrow?"

Oh right I forgot that he doesn't remember anything about Sarrow… "Wait what are you doing here?" Roxas frowned.

"I felt like hanging out with you. Maybe could you give me the inside view of what it's like being in the organization?"

"Why?"

"I was thinking about joining…"

"_What?"_ Roxas gasped. "You're kidding right?"

"Uh no……"

* * *

End of chapter 4

Sora's evil? How did that happen?—zombie D glares at D.C.

Hey my name _is_ dark child. Besides, Roxas hasn't said yes yet. Oh hey D! Did you remember to get the tickets to that one fight?

Oh crap I knew there was something I forgot to get when I was at Luxord's casino.—D curses

Till next time!


	5. Unexpected guests

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

Just for the record I don't own any Kingdom Hearts! – DC

HEY that's my line! –Zombie D

Ooops sorry D but I'm in a hurry!

Now on to the story! --Zombie D

A piece of paper falls on the ground.

P.S I also don't own Trinity Blood.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Unexpected Guests**

"I would like to join the organization." Sora smiled at Roxas. "I was bored back home and I wanted something new to do."

"You want to join your arch enemies!" Roxas cocked a brow.

"Yeah well I couldn't come up with a better idea."

"Whatever come on." Roxas said taking Sora to a coatroom.

Meanwhile somewhere down in the kitchen Axel was placing the last touch to his Anti-sugar Baked Alaska. Demyx groaned from the pantry, where he was knocked out. "Shut up. I'm not taking you to the hospital. We already have a bill to deal with."

A crash came from the dinning room. And the door split in fours and fell inward. Axel yelped and ran to the doorway. There in the dinning room stood Sephiroth and another silver haired man. _I'll just stay in here. _He thought backing away slowly.

"Hmmph you are a good opponent" Sephiroth grinned maliciously. Abel Nightroad his opponent noticed the food loaded table… and reverted to being his normal self and dived for the food. Sephiroth Face-faulted. "What the heck?" Sephiroth yelled. "You're supposed to be fighting me! Not stuffing your face!"

"JM and DC can wait a couple minutes. I'm starving." Abel said between bites. _Of course JM might kill me for this…_ he thought as he ate.

Somewhere else in the universe…

In the Coliseum of doom owned by the two conspirators of the fight of the century, JM and DC sat there playing cards. "So you say that Abel is stuffing his face?"

"Unfortunately yes" DC sighs and motions a veiled girl to come over. "You know what to do right D?"

Back at the Castle That Never Was…

Sephiroth nibbled on a sandwich, watching Abel search over the table for the umpteenth time. "What are you looking for?"

"Where's the damn sugar?"

"Why Abel I'm shocked. I thought that you were a priest."

Axel poked his head around the doorway. "There is no sugar in the castle."

"_What?" _Abel roared going back to being a crusnik and pulled out his scythe. "This is an unforgivable sin now die!"

Axel screamed like a girl and yelled, "It was Sephiroth! He destroyed all the sugar!"

"_What?"_ Sephiroth yelled in protest.

"Let's finish this."

Sephiroth drew his blade…

In the library…

"Oh crap I forgot about my tickets!" Xenmas said as they fell out of a book. "And it is supposed to be the fight of the century too…" he sighed.

"Besides Superior, kids aren't allowed."

"Aww man…"

Downstairs in the entrance hall Zexion was ordering the nobodies around as they brought in the food. A strange scent caught his nose. He frowned and headed to its source.

"Hold still will ya?" Roxas said as Zexion came in he froze shocked by the sight he beheld. There sat the archenemy of the organization Sora, getting his hair dyed _pink_.

"What are you doing here?" Zexion frowned.

"He wanted to join." Roxas said as he cut Sora's hair.

"HIM? You're joking right? Dude you can't join us who would we fight then?"

"Who knows who cares." Sora smiled.

Zexion sneezed and the scent changed slightly. _Wait a minute…_ "Let me see the palm of your left hand." Zexion demanded. Sora looked downtrodden as he pulled off his glove and surrendered the hand. "Just as I thought."

"What? What is it Zex?" Roxas said looking at Sora's hand. There was a tri-diamond shape on his palm and one on each of his fingers.

"So you're on of Vexen's clones huh? Very close to the original but your personality is way off."

"You're a clone?" Roxas looked at Sora, He nodded. "…" Roxas leapt on him squeezing him tightly. "Oooh Zexion can I keep him? Can I keep him? Can I? Can I? Can I!"

"_What?"_

"Can he stay with us? _Please?_ I promise I'll be good please?"

"Roxas he's not some lost puppy or nobody that you can have for a pet." Zexion pulled the clone away from Roxas. The clone gave him the accursed puppy dog eyes. "Fine you can stay. But we have to give you a new name."

"How about Fido?" Roxas suggested.

"I'm not a dog!" the clone protested.

"Then chose your name already and get over it already." Zexion groaned.

"Ixivio."

"It'll do. Now lets go tell Axel about you so he'll know to make you dinner too."

They found Axel bouncing off the walls in the entrance hall. Zexion grabbed him and slapped him. "What has gotten into you?"

"This diet soda is sweet! I feel so aware of everything and man I am awake! Oh, who's this?"

"This is Ixivio he's here to be our replacement for Saix."

"Pleased to meet you!" Axel yelled from the chandelier.

"_Right…" _

"Okay Axel give me the diet Pepsi…" Zexion said trying to grab the soda.

Axel snapped at him with his teeth. Zexion shrank back from the teeth. "Did you see that? He tried to bite me."

"Well that's what you get for trying to take my soda away." Axel stuck his tongue out. There came a knock on the door. Axel got there first.

A guy from FedUp smiled and said, "I've got a delivery for one Axel of the organization."

"That's me. But before I sing what's in the package?"

"According to my paperwork it's about 2,274,598 boxes of coconut macaroons."

Axel shuts the door in his face. "Nice try Girl scout Jaxena. But I won't fall for your tricks. Not even when I have a caffeine buzz."

Somewhere off in the distance you could faintly hear her curse.

* * *

Well that's it for now. The next chapter is the Great Sugar Raid so keep tuned. –DC smiles over her cards.

Full house—JM smiles.

Flush in diamonds—Zombie D

A pair of two's—DC


	6. TGSR phaze 1

Ehheheh… DC here…I'm sorry but at the second I'm hanging upside down. My suggestion is _do not lose to a zombie. Especially ZombieD. _But anyways here is chapter 6. My many thanks to all those who reviewed. and since Zombie D is currently out... I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Great Sugar Raid - Phase one.

Later that night Ixivio found Demyx in the pantry, almost dead. "Dude are you alright?" he asked him.

"Who're you?" Demyx groaned.

"Name's Ixivio."

"Food…"

Ixivio gave him a weird look. "Huh?"

"I need sugar…" Demyx's eyes wandered over Ixivio stopping on his hair. "Cotton candy!" he yelled leaping on Ixivio trying to chew his hair.

"Help! Help! Cannibal! Zombie! HELP!" Ixivio screamed. Roxas portaled in and tried to pull the madman off.

"What the heck is going on here?" Xenmas walked in. They all froze, Demyx climbed off Ixivio, Roxas let go of Demyx, and Ixivio stood up. "Demyx was just losing it sir."

"I know the feeling. I _need_ something sweet." The kid pouted (just a quick reminder Xenmas is still a kid.)

"Ice cream…"

"Candy…"

"Cookies…"

"Cake…" Demyx drooled.

Ixivio frowned. "Do you all miss sugar that badly?"

Everyone looked at him as if he was insane. "Are you nuts?" Roxas asked him. "Of course we miss sugar! Just look at Demyx."

"No but if you want sugar that badly then why don't you just sneak out and get some? It's not like it's that hard to do. Doesn't that squirt know where the vault is?"

"Yeah and your point is?" Xenmas glared up at him.

"You've got the cash, the check book, and the top secret vault that no one can open but you." Ixivio grinned maliciously. "And I've got the plan…"

Later in Axel's room

Axel was playing catch as usual mining his own business when a knock came on the door. He looked down to find Roxas sitting there, looking pitiful with puppy eyes.

"Roxas?"

"I know you've been busy lately with all the stuff that's going on but I have to ask you this." He unfolded a bolt of cloth. Can you help me make a dress for Namine?"

"Uh… do you want me to use you as a model?"

"Oh please." Roxas breathed with a fake sigh while thinking, _they are so going to pay up for this._

Meanwhile downstairs...

"Goldeyes, come in Goldeyes." Ixivio hissed into the walkie.

"Goldeyes here. What's your status Bubblegum?" Xenmas said form his office.

"Are we at a go everyone?"

"The Decoy is with the Firefly. I repeat the decoy is with the Firefly." Xigbar said watching Axel and Roxas from a tree.

Xenmas began to open the first lock. "I'm in." Xenmas crawled into the small room. The door slammed behind him he heard a small click. he shrugged his shoulders and opened the lock to the vault... "What the heck?" Xenmas said in shock.

"What goldeyes?"

"It's gone."

"What's gone?"

"The money you fool!" Xenmas yelled. He turned to leave and tried to the door only to find it locked. "I'm locked in!" he started to sniffle. "Get me out of here!"

Ixivio turned to Demyx only to find him passed out on the floor from sugar depravasion. "I'll send someone as soon as possible. Just try not to use too much air."

Meanwhile in Axel's room

Axel was pinning the cloth to Roxas, when an image of Roxas as a sexy girl popped into his head. He got a nose bleed. "Excuse me for a few minutes." Axel said running to the bathroom.

"If this wasn't for the candy. There would be no way in all the worlds I would be doing this." Roxas said into the walkie. He hid it away as Axel returned.

Back to the kitchen

Ixivio sighed. "It's for the candy, man" he said and called Xenmas.

"Wah!" the eight year old was crying.

"Think kid. Who else knows the combination?"

"Zexion."

Ixivio paled. _Zexion eh? That isn't a good thing._ Ixivio poured a glass of water on Demyx. Demyx sat up with a yawn. "Yeah?" he said groggilly. "I'm awake."

"Demyx I need you to raid Zexion's room. try to find where he stashed the money."

"Got it." Demyx said opening a portal and leaping in it.

Back at Axel's room.

Another image and another nose bleed later. Axel was sweating. "Uh... Roxas need to go get a drink. I'll be back." he said stepping into the hall.

"Bubble gum this is Decoy The firefly is heading you way. You'd better have a good excuse to be in his kitchen."

Out in the hall way

Axel just climbed out of the staircase to find a girl dancing in the hallway. "Um... excuse me miss. But how did you get in he-ahh!" he yelled as Xaldin turned around.

"_Xaldin_ what the heck are you doing?" Axel stared at the dress.

"I was bored. So I figured that I'd cross dress to see what it was like.Do I look good?"

"Xaldin have you taken your meds today?"

"I've been out of them for about a week."

"Right... Anyways go take off the dress."

"No."

"Now or I'll burn it off your body!"

"Doesn't matter I have more dresses."

"Oh where has my sweetheart gone? Oh where Oh wh-hic-ere are the loveeeeeeeeeeeeererrererrssss tonight?" a Very very drunken Larxene portaled in. Her eyes lit up on Xaldin. "Oh Xaldin you look sooooo hot in that dress... would you escort a lady to her room?"

"Why certainly my lady." Xaldin curtsied and led the way.

Axel shook his head and wandered on his way. "I need a drink."

In Zexion's room.

"Wow. He's really changed this place since I was his roommate." Demyx said staring around the room. It was literally pink and black all of it. Demyx opened a drawer to find... a bra. "What the heck?" he said staring at it his eyes glazing over.

The door knob jingled and Demyx stashed the bra and leapt into the closet. Larxene and Xaldin came in. _Oh God this isn't Zexion's room it's Larxene's!_

Down in the kitchen

"This is taking forever!" Ixivio grumbled as Axel entered the kitchen.

"What the heck?" Axel yelled wide eyed at the kitchen. "IXIVIO! What have you done?"

"Huh?" Ixivio said taking of the vitual reality visor. "Dude what happened here?" he said looking at the catsup and mustard bottles in his hands. "what happened to my water guns?"

"Ixivio, I am going out for a drink in town. Please go tell Roxas I'll help him tomorrow. I want this mess cleaned up before I get back." He portaled out. Ixivio smiled and said "Phase one complete."

"Good now come get me out of here!" Xenmas cried.

Demyx appeared with a sack in his hand. He was wearing torn and tattered clothes and had multiple bruises all over including a set of black eyes. Ixivio raised a brow. "What happened to you?"

"I forgot that Larxene and Zexion had switched rooms last week. She found me in the closet. Her and Xaldin did many horrible things to me. But it was my mistake and it was for the candy."

"Right then." Ixivio smiled "On to WalMart!"

Back in the vault.

"What about me? Ixivio! Guys? Hello? Uh I'm still stuck in the vault. Uh help. Please?" Xenmas wept.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter but the sugar raid still continues!- D.C. smiles from the cliff edge. I hope to get the next one up as soon as possible. Thank you for your Patience Read and review please!


	7. TGSR Phase 2 wally world

I'm back!- Zombie D bursts in on D.C.who _was_ in the middle of brainstorming.

What took you so long to get me that tea?-- D.C. glares.

Hey girls! What's up?- Fexane bursts in.

Nothing. One of you say the disclaimer.--D.C.

D.C. does not own anything Kingdom Hearts wise nor Walmart or anything or anyone that the guys find in or meet at Walmart.--Zombie D

Only me and Ixivio. -- Fexane smiles

on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 7: T.G.S.R. Phase 2 Wally World.

Dramtic theme music sounds in the back ground as the giat WalMart sign towers above them. The next thing they hear is Xigbar screaming protest. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I'M NOT GOING IN THERE!"

"Xigbar It's just Walmart." Ixivio sighed.

"But I lost my eye here!" Xigbar sobs.

"Crybaby." Roxas rolls his eyes.

"Okay mates heres..." Ixivio trailed off. He turns to Demyx who's still playing the dramatic music. "You know we are trying to be stealthy at this. Can you stop already?" Demyx sighs and stops. "Alright now, folks Here's what we need. Candy, cake mixes, chips, _real_ pop, ice cream, cookies, doughnuts, and anything else that is sweet. Got it?"

"Yes mon Capitan" Demyx salutes.

"Dude I didn't know you were french." Xigbar said.

"I thought it was spanish." Roxas muttered as they dragged Xigbar in.

Xigbar screamed and fought against them all the way until they dragged him to sporting goods. "Now Xiggy stay here with the pretty guns and we'll be back in ten minutes." Ixivio smiled.

Five minutes later in the candy isle

With five cartfuls of pure junk food of the highest calibur towered over the three teenagers. "Man we set." Ixivio smiled. "Yo Xiggy meet us over in the floral department." he called over the walkie.

"Roger that kid"

And with that they headed outof the isle only to spot a swaying red headed figure in a black coat. they all froze dead. "Dudes we are so busted." Ixivio said hiding under the cart.

"You think?" Roxas hissed.

"Wow that is a lot of junkfood." a female voice said mischeiously. She looked under and said "I see you."

"Uh... hi." Demyx said staring at the girl.

"Hey Kixa who you talking to?" A tall brunette came over. "Damn that is a lot of sugar."

"You're telling me." the red head cocked her head. "You need help with all that stuff?"

"Uh sure." Ixivio blushed.

Meanwhile in the floral department.

Xigbar sat there tapping his foot, when out of the blue stepped his wort nightmare. His eye went wide shock. "You!" he screamed like a girl.

The guy was wearing a red trench coat and yellow sunglasses which he pushed up onto spikey blode hair, as he popped doughnut in his mouth. "Xigbar's the name right? Oh I'm sorry about the eye, it was an accident." He popped another doughnut in his mouth.

Xigbar started laughung maniacally. "Hah! Once again we meet here at the very spot where you took my eye." He pulled his guns. "Now Dude you shall pay an eye for an eye!" and he began shooting randomly at the guy.

The guy pulls out his gun and returns fire...

Over in Electronics

"Aw Dude! The new Atlantis movie is out!" Roxas said holding up the movie. It read: Atlantis: Heartless Cataclysm. "Can we get it? Huh Ixivio?" Roxas jumped up and down.

"Maybe we'll see." Ixivio said as Kixa said "OH It's the new Coloseum Of Doom video!"

"Oooooooo" Nixta said eyes going wide. "I know it won't be as awesome as the original but who knows."

Roxas reads it off. "_Care Bears Vs. Harry Potter? _Okay D.C. Who's with you this time? And why? Why? WHY _CARE BEARS?_

In the Colloseum of Doom...

D.C. turns to R.T.G. "Why did we chose Care Bears?"

"I dislike Care Bears with a passion so we agreed on allowing the Harry Ptter crew come and obliterate them."

"You do realize that you'll scar Roxas for life right?"

"Is it _that_ disturbing?"

"I will not answer that."

Back at the Garden center

The guys puased for a breather when out of the tropical plants ran a nymph with an armful of pixie stix screaming at the top of her lungs for someone called Marly.

"?" Xigbar thought trying to recall where he had heard that name before when the end of Vash's gun barrel touched his temple.

"Give up?"

"Yo! Who's in here shooting up my plants... Oh it's you, Xigbar." Marluxia said with an exasperated sigh. "Vash put the gun away." Marluxia separated the two.

"You know him?" Vash frowned.

"Yeah he's one of the members in the organization."

"Well that explains alot. Sorry about the plants Marluxia. Help you later." he said taking off "You take care now you hear?" Vash waved, As there walked in a man dressed in a red cape hold a case of Jones soda, drinking one he looks at them and said "What up?" (he jumps down from the rafters and looked at them. Xigbar looks at him and says "I know you.You're Vincent Valtine." Just as a man dress in black walk up behide him with white hair and glasses that looks like a preist, he carried a crush bar. He frowned and said "You remind me of that red haired dude that didn't have any sugar at his place."

"That was probably Axel." Marluxia said slightly annoyed.

"Who ever it was he screamed like a little girl." Abel said shaking his head.

A man fell on his face from what appeared to be like he came down from the ceiling. He looks drunk when when he gets up he hold his in his hand a bottle hydrogen peroxide, Vincent gave him an odd look as he said, "Why are you drinking that?"

"Why is everyone randomly showing up in my greenhouse?" Marluxia said as he tapped his foot.

Out of the blue the incredilbe Zombie D pops out and grabs hold of Donte. "My mistress requires your pressence immedately." She turns to the others, "Sorry for the interferance."

At the bar

Axel was starting to get drunk not really paying attention to anyone around him.

This skinny guy laced with expensive wines comes up and yells "What are you drinking, so I can have some." Axel is blasted to the floor by the guys voice which had the strength of hurricane. Axel gets up a hangover already starting, with an Extremly annoyed look on his face. Axel says holding his head, "Listen my drunken friend-" the skinny dude puts an arm around Axel, and starts swaying back and forth in a drunken rythm and starts singing "We're drunken friends... we're drunken friends... we're drunken friends to the very-hic- end..."

Axel at the same time is trying to pry himself out of the guy's grip, thinking _who the hell is this? _"Dude Let ME Go before I set your ass on fire."

A white haired man and a bunch of play boy bunnies shows up and joins in. Axel at the point of desparation, opens one of the skinny dude's wines and tourches it. As everyone starts running around acting like chickens without heads, minus the skinny dude who just downed the burning rum. He triples in size and beats the shit out of Axel who all the while thinks... _Why me?_

Back at the Vault...

Xenmas had finally had falllen asleep, due to exhaustion ad lack of air. The vault door opened reavealing two shadows. "Are you sure about this?"

"Hey there is a kid in here."

"Those Bastards! Kidnapping a poor innocent little kid. That's just low."

"Help me grab him. We'll get the money later."

Back at the store

"Crap. It's Marluxia." Roxas said as they peeked around the corner.

"We'll stall him for you. We got your adress so we'll see you tomorrow." Nixta blew a kiss at Demyx. "Come on Kixa." She said pulling on her arm.

"Excuse me," Nixta said coming up to Marluxia. "But I'm looking for some Venus Flytraps..."

"Uh.. yeah, um follow me. Don't move." He said to Xigbar as he took off with the girls. The moment they were out of sight, the guys snatched up Xigbar. They readied the carts, loading oxygen tanks they had pilfered from the sporting goods, and busted the ends. within twelve seconds they had reached the checkout and were being rung up. And upon paying they quickly opened portals and hightailed it the hell out of there.

Back at the bar...

Axel slowly crawled across the floor bruised and battered. He almost reached the door knob when it burst open and knocked him back. "_Why?_" he groaned from the wall.

End of chapter 7 and Phase 2.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!- D.C. Begs. Also, my many thanks to RyoTigerGirl, Crys, and Donte for helping me with the Extreme randomness of things especially since my brain's malfuntioning and I do have my report to do. Oh and if you're wandering where Zombie D went she's telling Donte off for me.

And the CareBears are carebears from hell.

Next chapter? I have No clue As of yet. But it is deploy the rations time. Oh and who took Xenmas?


	8. Axel is evil

Hiya everyone! it's me Zombie D!

Fexane a look of horror on her face. Where's D.C.?- she demanded.

She's occupied with something at the moment.--Zombie D smirks.

In the Colloseum of Doom...

Zombie D!--- D.C. yells from the closet she's hiding in. When I get out of here I'm going to bring you to life just so I can kill you!--- D.C. shudders as the horde of zombies beat on the door.

Back to Zombie D

Then I'll say the disclaimer.--Fexane looks at the script. Uh... Zombie D... why is the disclaimer bitten out of this?- Fexane holds up the mauled script.

Because I fed it to my new pet. Zombie D points at the weird looking cat.

Right... anyways D.C. doesn't own any kingdom hearts. However, Ixivio, Nixta, Kixa, and I do come from the randomness in her head.-- Fexane smiles. On to the story.

* * *

Chapter 8: Axel is evil...

The sun rose on the quiet and foreboding castle that never was as Axel dragged himself to the front door. Granted he probaby could have just teleported himself to his room is he hadn't used most of his strength to burn down the bar.

Flashback...

"Muahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Axel laughed sometime around three a.m. Yep he had finally lost it in his futile attempts to escape from this madhouse And after drinking about nine Diet Pepsi's at the bar not only did he have a caffine buzz, but the psycotic notion on how to escape.

Several miles away...

Nixta and Kixa exit walmart and witness a huge fiery explosion. "Oooo pretty colors."

People were running everywhere. Some on fire, others not. And out of the center of the malestorm strides out Axel, the flames surrounding him like a halo.

End of flashback.

Axel stopped dead in his tracks. There on the ground in front of him lay a Resses Peanut butter cup. _Huh... where did this come from?_ he thought as he torched it. Ahead lay yet another piece of candy... in the ajar doorframe.

"..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Axel roared.

In Ixivio's room...

Ixivio woke to the sound of Axel storming up the stairs. He gulped and ran to Demyx's room...

In Roxas' room,

The door burst in off its hinges as Axel kicked it in. Roxas looked up from the corner he was in with the look of a baby mouse about to be fed to an anaconda. Roxas, had been up the whole night due to the extreme sugar high he had. Axel grabbed Roxas by the collar and snarled, "Where is it?"

Somewhere very far away...

Xenmas woke up in a bed. "Huh? Where'd the vault go?"

"Good morning sleepy head." A girl said from across the room.

Xenmas' eyes widened in shock. "K-Kairi?"

She frowned at him. "How do you know my name?"

"Duh it's me." he said with a scowl. "Xenmas."

"You're Xenmas?"

"Yep."

She burst out laughing. "Squirt I've met Xenmas and you're way to young to be him."

"I got my heart back."

"?" Namine walked into the room. "So he's--Oh my gosh! It's Xenmas!"

"See I told you." Xenmas stuck his tounge out.

"Oh really..." Kairi said with an evil smile. "Say Namine, how much do you think the Organization would pay to get this little runt back?"

"_What?_" Xenmas cried.

"I don't know let's find out."

Back at the Castle...

Axel stormed through the castle, Roxas being flung around like a rag doll, due to the handcuuf on his wrist. "Ixivio! Demyx! Xigbar! Come here now!" Axel yelled. He swung one of his chakram at an opening door, nailing Lexaeus to the door.

Somewhere else in the castle...

"Do you think he'll look for us in here?" Ixivio whispered to Demyx.

"Aw who's a good citar?" Demyx stroked his precious.

"DUDE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Ixivio shouted.

The door swung open, revealing a very pissed Axel. "Hello gents."

Later...

Tied to stakes, Ixivio, Demyx, Roxas, and Xigbar watched as Axel burned all of the junk food. In the background Taps was playing to mourn the loss of the candy once again. "You all are formally put on house arrest. you will not leave the castle. You are not to have ANY fun period in fact Here," Axel now pointed to another pile. In it was ALL of the tech in the castle. Xigbar's ammunition, Roxas' PS3, Xbox360, Gamecube, PSP And every game, video and board. All of Demyx's cds, radios, and the seven surround sound system. And Ixivio's cell phone.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _Everyone screamed in unision as Axel put on a massive display, and obliterated all of the tech.

Axel turned a black silhoute against the fire, an evil grin on his face. "Now all of you go to your rooms and stay there until I call you for dinner."

In Ixivio's room...

"This sucks." he moped over the walkie.

"That bastard. He is sooo dead." Roxas growled back.

"Yeah but how do we get back at him? Shakira... my sweet honey love... Why? why did you have to die so soon?"

"Say guys... Axel didn't get all of my ammunition." Xigabar said quietly.

"Hey Xigbar, do you still have Jaxena's mother's number?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I've got another plan."

"Really? Didn't your last one get our asses kicked?" Roxas yawned.

"And my beautiful Hikaru Utada obiterated?"

"Yeah well... You all want revenge right?"

"Yeah..." the chorused the other three.

"Good now listen up..."

Down stairs in the kitchen...

Sora strides in, eating sea-salt icecream. "Yo Axel, I was told to deliver this to you." He handed him a note. "Also did ya hear? Someone's been going around blowing places up..." he paused as some of his icecream ploped to the floor.

Axel growled and set his clothes on fire.

"Aaaaahhh! Help! I'm on fire!" Sora yelled running back to the gummiship.

"Hey Sora you do know that you're supposed stop, drop, and roll when you're on fire, right?" Axel snickered as he shut the door. He opened the note. The leters were from newspapers, and it read as follows...

We hAVe ThE KiD.

CaLl uS.

Axel stared at the paper for a minute randomly trying to think of who the note was talking about. Then it hit him as Larxen walked by and zapped him. "Xenmas! Oh my... Larxene! The Superior's been kidnapped! What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know it wasn't my turn to babysit him last night. It was yours" She said and took off with Xaldin.

Axel grabbed his cell...

At Luxord's cassino...

Zexion's phone began to ring the Emperess of the World. He frowned and answered, "Yello?"

"ZEXION! THANKGOODNESSIGOTYOU!" Axel speed talked into the phone. "Xenmas was kiddnapped!"

Zexion just stared at the cell phone and hung up.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 8. I HOPE that it went o.k. because I just got out of that closet.--D.C. yawns.

What? I can type too...--Zombie D says innocently.

You Just wait. I am so having you excerised. Next chapter... I think Axel has hell to pay.


	9. Let war drums be heard

Really quick D.C. pops her head out and cheers! Thank you all of my reviewers! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Especially those of you who found me in the forgotteness called the 20 something odd page of the site! Now back to my torture session.

Ahahahahahahaha!—D.C. laughs as she forces Zombie D to eat Axel's anti-sugar baked Alaska.

PLEASE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TELL THEM THAT!—Zombie D cries.

The thing is I had to obliterate half of them in order to get out. Making them mad!—D.C. hisses.

Fexane slowly slips in.-- D.C. don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything that randomly shows up in the next chapter.—she whispers.—on to the story…

* * *

Chapter 9…. Let War Drums Be Heard.

Axel had finally let them out of their rooms once he had noticed that Demyx had teleported to the kitchen. Even if he had wanted to he probably only would have been able to contain Ixivio. Royally mad at the world he pulled out his DDR game and hooked it up at the movie screen in the auditorium, and pulled out five cases of Diet Pepsi.

Up stairs in Demyx's room…

"So have you got anything worth using in my master plan?" Ixivio said staring around the room.

"Only my water stuff and my music." Demyx hangs on to his sitar.

"Right…" Ixivio said shaking his head. "Let's go to Xigbar's room.

Xigbar's room looked almost like a torture chamber crossed with a hunting cabin. (Tech) everywhere. Missile launchers, blowtorches, dart guns, super soakers, the usual, a catapult, torture rack, and a couple marshmallow guns. Fortunately Axel had only taken the ammo that he could find.

"SO. We have an armory. And a bunch of psychotic idiots that just purchase a years supply of cookies to use at our will. Now all we need is his weakness." Ixivio grinned. "So does anyone have a clue what that is?"

Demyx and Xigbar shook their heads. Roxas grinned and held up a book.

"What's that?" Ixivio frowned at the book.

"Axel's diary."

"Diary? I thought that diaries were meant for girls." Demyx snickered. "Say Roxas where and when did you find that?"

"When you guys had me modeling for him. I found it under his pillow." Roxas smiled maliciously.

"Dude I didn't think he even wrote in one of those." Xigbar hissed at it as if it was the ultimate spawn of evil.

"Remember when he torched down that all-girls school? And how his councilor before he went insane, sent Axel to that women's retreat to gain his feminine side?"

"Oh yeah… I remember now. It took us a week to return him to normal." Xigbar shuddered. "Xaldin's still a queer after that…."

Roxas opened the book from heck and yelped as a beam of light shot out of the book straight up into the air. He shrugged and read the table of contents.

My burn list

My ultimate fears

My worst nightmares

My dreams of Roxas….

Roxas shrieked and threw the book away. "Keep that thing away from me!"

Ixivio frowned what the _heck?_ He thought as he picked up the accursed book. He almost gagged at the same thing but maintained his posture, and flipped to the page. "Here it is." Ixivio said and the others drew close.

_Dear diary this is a list of my ultimate fears that I hope to someday repress. _

_I am afraid of the final darkness…_

_I am afraid of deep water, just like my someone._

_I am afraid of my last crush._

_I am afraid of my someone's sister._

_I hate carebears, furbies, and liquid nitrogen._

_I am afraid of Roxas hating me and not having any friends._

_I am afraid that I will run out of things to torch._

"Well, that's very informative. But none that we can really use." Ixivio sighed.

"Death is definitely out. Water… we might have a defense there. None of us knows who his last crush is, or who his someone's sister is. And thanks to the movie that will forever scar my memory for life, there are no carebears around. Furbies? Those things are evil. I will not allow you guys to get one of those demonic things." Roxas shuddered.

Downstairs in the auditorium…

Axel sighed and stepped down from the DDR pad. "I guess it's time to start hunting for the morons who took the Superior." He teleported into the CFSOTK (Center For Spying On The Key bearer) room. At the current moment Sora was in Alantica spying on that Mermaid chick who was with her guy walking along the beach. "Ugh. Romance." Axel groaned and teleported to a rock just behind Sora.

He snatched the key bearer and teleported back to the Never Was.

"Hey! Who is this? Let met go you rat!" Sora said from the bag over his head. Axel dumped him into the pool.

"Man you can't tell me that you're cheating on Kiari with that fish chick." Axel said as Sora ripped off the bag.

"What so you want Axel?" Soar glared at him.

"Well Fishy, I want to know just who took the kid." Axel said pointing out that Sora couldn't get out of the water because Donald's magic hadn't worn off yet.

"I don't know." Sora looked away.

"Right. That note just appeared in to your hand and commanded you to bring it here." Axel said sarcastically. "You might want to tell me who it was or I'll just have to hold you for ransom for the kid."

"I can't tell you! She'll kill me if I tell you where they are!"

"So it's a '_she'_ eh? Now we're getting somewhere." Axel pulled up a chair and sat down…

In a world not known to Sora…

Kiari sat down to the table in front of the foreboding woman. "So you'll let us stay here for a bit?"

"For a price. What are you doing with the kid?"

Namine shook her head. "We wanted to use him for ransom."

"I have something better… How would you like to scare the living hell out of the one you call Axel?"

The girls got a wicked look on their face….

Back to guys…

_My worst nightmares…_

_I will lose my firepower…_

_I might come across my nemesis…_

"I think I have the plan formulated. Now we need to start operation Revenge." Ixivio started to laugh maniacally. The others joined in. Demyx started laughing like a donkey. "DUDE? What the heck was that? You threw off my groove! Demyx you are to never laugh in the group laugh ever again!" Ixivio berated him.

The phone rang… Xigbar answered it. "Hello, house of torture here how might I help you?"

"Uh… is Ixivio there?"

"Yeah hold on." He handed the phone to Ixivio.

"Hey man what's up? I've been trying to reach your cell phone all day." Kixa said quietly.

"Well that's because Axel burned it."

"Eeee. Say do you nee any help getting supplies for your revenge?"

Ixivio frowned. "How did you know that we were plotting revenge?"

"I am a girl. I have my spies."

"Yeah, could you pick up some marshmallows?"

"Sure thing sir. The Militia of Female Nobodies is on the job." Click.

_Militia of Female Nobodies? Do I even want to ask?_ Ixivio thought as he pulled out he marshmallow guns. "Roxas, help Xigbar find all his left over ammo. Demy x you go practice your water thing out on the lake. I will be in Vexen's Lab hunting up some liquid nitrogen."

"Alright people! Lets lock and load!" Xigbar shouted as they split up.

In Vexen's lab….

Ixivio poked his head into the door and shuddered. Just as it had been for the last two years- cold, dark, and filled with odd chemicals here and there. "Well at least the Vexen clones are all gone… I think." he reassured himself.

He descended the stairs and entered the lab itself. He passed by the tanks were he and the other clones were grown. He was pulling out the liquid nitrogen tanks out of their cupboard, when he heard a hiss. He turned to find the half dead clones that had escaped several days ago. "You…" the apparent leader hissed.

"Dude stay back. I don't want to have to mess with you." Ixivio said said leaning back against the cabinet.

"We want the code encrypted into your cells… You have the perfect combination in order to suvive…" A Roxas clone hissed.

"And how do you propose to take them?" Ixivio narrowed his eyes.

"We'll eat you of course." The Kiari one said evilly. "We are the Forgotten… we will take your essence and become real…"

"Uh hell no." Ixivio said as they started coming forward….

…………

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! Please read and review! D.C. smiles innocently.

What's got you so happy?— Fexane asks staring at her clothes.

Axel's Anti-sugar Baked Alaska was so potent that it brought Zombie D to life.

You already maim her yet?—Fexane asks eyes bright.

Not yet… D.C.

Good I'm going to find that hellcat that she sicked on me.

Sweet idea! Let's give her a taste of her own medicine!


	10. Forotten

Welcome back everyone— D.C. smiles.

Yeah what she said— D grumbles.

What's your problem?—D.C. glares

Uh hello, I'm alive right now!

Blame Axel for coming up with that Anti-sugar Baked Alaska. That thing is just right dangerous. Anyways I don't own any kingdom hearts but my OC's are mine! Review afterwards please!

P.S. this chapter is a little more serious than the others I have done so far. Sorry if it lack humor.

* * *

Ixivio decked the on coming Forgotten and threw one of the nitrogen tanks at the others. The cap snapped off and nitrogen sprayed all over them.

"Curse you bright one! We will get back at you for this!" the Kairi clone hissed as they opened a portal and fled.

Ixivio sighed and picked up the empty nitrogen tank. "I never would have thought that they would return. I guess that I was wrong… Vexen." He said tuning to look at a faded picture of Vexen smiling.

**Chapter Ten… Forgotten.**

I remember it clearly…the first day I opened my eyes… my first breath…Vexen was there, like an excited father expecting the birth of his first-born. And even though my body was that of a sixteen year old, he always treated me like a child. Granted I was smarter than the one I was modeled after, and I trained everyday, I could see a minor disappointment in his eyes… there was something different about me. I was Sora's clone but at the same time I was not. I believe he knew what was wrong but Vexen never disclosed it with me...

**Flashback**

Vexen yawned and called Ixivio over from the calculations he was doing. "Do you see this Ixivio?"

"What is it Vexen?" Ixivio looked into the microscope.

"I took this sample from your blood sample I took the other day. Do you see how they are moving?"

"Yeah."

"This was taken from me earlier to day. Notice the difference?"

"There is a darkness in your blood. But why?"

"Ixivio, do you remember what I told you about nobodies?"

"That they do not exist that you do not have a heart. But, if that is true then why do you bleed?"

"Everything must bleed. Even the heartless bleed."

"Do you remember what it was like to be Even?"

"I was pretty much the same as I am now." Vexen smiled quietly.

A crash came from the back of the lab. They at one another and ran to the back to the lab. There the older and unwanted clones of Vexen, Riku, and many others were trashing the place. They stopped turning their evil stares on to Vexen and Ixivio.

"What are you doing out of your sector?" Vexen demanded of them.

"We want you give us the freedom we seek…" one said as he teleported behind them.

"Give us the gene Creator… we want the code that you gave your pet…" He grabbed a hold of Ixivio's arm.

"Let him go." Vexen said grabbing Ixivio's other arm.

The clone bit into Ixivio's arm. Ixivio screamed in pain as its teeth dug into his veins. The other monsters ganged up on Vexen, pulling him away. Ixivio punched at the creature beating at its head, yelling in pain. He finally reached out and grabbed the nearest object he could reach, a vial of instant kill poison and poured it on to the monster. It stopped sucking his blood and started screeching from the corrosive chemical.

The others came to help out their comrade only to meet a very pissed, and wounded Ixivio. Fortunately for Ixivio had found the swords axel had left lying in the lab earlier that week nearby. Unfortunately for the clones and the Forgotten, Ixivio had learnt how to use one.

What few he left alive escaped fleeing while making curses to him, and swearing to return in the future.

Ixivio found Vexen bleeding, with what was left of his literally mangled body, arms and legs gone, ingested by the cannibals…

With his death approaching, Vexen smiled at Ixivio. "Sir, aren't you going to use that technique that you and the other organization members use?"

"Well Ixivio, I don't think I can this time… you see, I can't seem to use my arms…" Vexen chuckled

"Sir, your arms are gone…" Ixivio said quietly.

"I know. Also this time is different… I'm too old to be doing things like I used to. Ixivio… use the codes I gave you to make one last clone of me… that way the organization doesn't realize I'm gone for a while… I'd hate for those inconsiderate bastards to find out I bit the dust." Vexen was breathing raggedly by now.

"Yes sir, I will."

"Ixivio… you may be the key bearers clone, but… you are not him... nor his shadow… you… are your own person… good bye… my son…" Vexen died at the end of this, his voice fading on his final word.

End of flash back.

Back at Vexen's lab.

Ixivio wiped a tear and shook his head. _I can't let it get to me._ He thought as he grabbed the nitrogen tanks. Ixivio left shutting the door tight behind him.

……

And to break the somber mood… in the pool…

Axel groaned. "Look! Tell me who took Xenmas or I'll make you into a bisque fro tomorrows dinner."

"You wouldn't." Sora said with wide eyes.

"I've fed heartless to some of the guys before. So please just tell me who she is."

"It… It…" Sora said looking into the murderous look on Axel's face. "It was Kairi."

"Finally!" Axel said teleporting off to the C.F.S.O.T.K. Room.

"Hey what about me?" Sora asked the thin air.

"What about you?"

……………………..

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 10. I hope that will give you all a better insight on Ixivio's past, and why he's so cynical. Talk to you more later. D.C. signing off for the night. R&R.

Oh by the way, a bisque is a type of fish stew.


	11. War I think

I'm back! And my head is fixed! Unlike my sprained finger… Curse you D!

What? I didn't do anything.-D.

Look just say the disclaimer before I make you a zombie again.

D.C. doesn't own kingdom hearts. Only her o.c.'s -D

Thank you to all who have reviewed. I love you all!

xXJust Fly A KiteXx, Chaxra-san, shatasyqueen, Kiss of the Breeze, GoldenTalesGeek, heero yuy, ron stoppable, Miss.EcoFreak AKA Usagi-Zakura, Maggiee, odi8200, reddragon2634, and any one else I've couldn't see because of this god forsaken computer.

Also I know that there are more of you out there! Review!

If you read this then PLEASE REVEIW!

* * *

**Chapter 11… War…I think.**

Axel stood there in the middle of the front lawn, glaring at Kairi who in turn glared at him.

"Where is he?" they said at the same time. "I put him in the lake." "In the wagon."

"Give him back."

"No you first."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You."

This continued for several minutes until out of the blue…. Something flew by Kairi and hit Axel in the forehead.

"WTF?" Axel said catching the objectile. It was a frozen marshmallow… frozen by… "Nitrogen?" Axel whispered going pale, when suddenly another him. And another, until it was literally hailing Marshmallows on him.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Axel screamed as he was hit in the eye with a marshmallow.

"Release the catapults!" Xigbar hollered to the girls that had showed up. The fired the catapults. Coconut macaroons rained down on to the field, by the thousands.

"Charge!" Ixivio shouted to Roxas and Demyx who ran out with paintball guns filled with gobstoppers.

"You! Ouch! Hey! Stoppit already!" Axel yelled at them as he began to torch the sweets.

"Muahahahahahahahhaahahahahhahahahahahahhhaaaa!" the stranger laughed maniacally. She whipped off her cloak and finally revealed her face to be…

Axel stopped torching stuff to stare in horror… "No…" he whispered, his face going pale. "It can't be… I thought that you are still alive… I thought that A— (Have no clue what his Someone's name is) killed you!"

"Unfortunately I am still around… Axel." She said walking towards him.

"Cease your fire!" Ixivio said watching the new fight. _I think that this has just gotten interesting._

"You know… when A— set the town ablaze and left me for dead, I was pissed when I found out that I couldn't have my revenge on A—. But fortunately the will he left behind was far much stronger." She stopped in front of the cowering Axel. "Strong enough that a nobody was formed." She took a deep breath and yelled, "Now you Axel, remnant of by brother will die by my hands! Muaahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahaaha!" And his apparent sister whipped out a chainsaw and ran after him.

"HELP!" Axel yelled as he ducked and ran.

"Is that who I think it is?" Roxas stood with the others watching the woman hunt Axel down.

"It's his someone's sister." Ixivio said in awe.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Nixta sighed at the sight. "Such family love."

"Right…"

"Please Dehia Don't kill me!"

Axel screamed.

Un beknowest to the onlookers a group had teleported in behind them…

Ixivio sensed some movement behind them and turned to find… "You guys again?"

The Forgotten smiled evilly. "Yes… brother. We only need your genes to complete our spell weaving…"

"Dude who are they?" Roxas asked bringing out Oblivion.

"They are called the Forgotten. They are clones and creations of Vexen."

"Like you _Ixivio_." The leader hissed.

"So you know my name what's yours?" Ixivio said quickly trying to stall them.

"Kronos that is what the creator called my project."

_Time?_ _What could Vexen wanted to name him time for?_ Ixivio thought before Kronos leapt at him.

The others attacked.

Kronos leapt on to Ixivio, digging his evil fingers into Ixivio's arms, through the flesh, and into the bone. "Ah, this sweet taste." Kronos licked the blood that pumped out of Ixivio's arm.

"Dude, get your slimy tongue off of me!" Ixivio started whacking at him with his fist. He threw Kronos over his shoulder and slammed on him the best he could.

"It's all here… the code… your secrets… Tell me, did you ever realize that you could regenerate if you were badly wounded?"

"GET OUT OF ME!"

Back to Axel.

Dehia had Axel cornered against the castle wall. "Please… don't…" Axel pleaded.

Dehia smiled and turned the chainsaw off. "On one condition."

"What?" Axel flinched.

"Never hate your sister. After all we're family."

_Woman, did you escape the loony bin? Seriously. Who runs after people with chainsaws then tells them I love you?_

"I didn't say I love you," she said turning back to him. "Just so you know." She winked.

"You read my mind!" Axel yelled.

"Oh, and seriously, you should just give those guys back their sugar."

"Hell no. I'd drink eighteen two liters of Diet Pepsi before I do that."

Dehia, quickly turned around and eighteen bottles of the stuff appeared. "You were saying?"

"No."

"Start drinking brother." She started up the chainsaw again.

Back to the guys.

Roxas beat the crap out of another Forgotten. Which really creeped him out, considering that the clone was one of himself. _Dammit Vexen why did you try cloning me?_

Ixivio was _still_ trying to get Kronos off of him. He rushed over and began to hack at the monster with his key blade.

"Damn you, you, you parasite!" Ixivio yelled nailing it in the crotch.

Kronos yelped and finally let go. He rolled on the ground and yelled, "To the castle my comrades!" he stood up to find that only a couple of the Forgotten were left. They broke loose for the castle.

"Hey man are you alright?" Roxas steadied Ixivio.

"Yeah."

"Dude. You're not even hurt!"

"Hm?" Ixivio said looking at his wound. "Heh, you're right."

"Yo guys come on! They're in our crib!" Demyx yelled running toward the castle. He ran right into Ixivio's extended arm.

"Demyx. You are no Gangsta. So stop trying to act cool." Ixivio said shaking his head.

"But-"

"Xigbar is more Gangta than you."

"That's not fair! I could be one too!"

"No." Both Roxas and Ixivio said in unison.

Oh and if you're wondering….

"Uh… hello?" Xenmas said from the wagon as it started rolling down hill. "Kairi? Axel? Where'd did you all go? Help!"

"I got you." Sroa stopped it on the beach.

"Thanks. Uh I know you're my mortal enemy but cloud you untie me?"

"Sure…" Sora got an evil look on his face.

…………………………….

Well there you go for now. Sorry if it isn't as funny as my other chapters…. D.C. smiles weakly. I guess my head isn't totally right. D! Give me back my humor!

No! Zombie D. waves the personality in front of D.C.

Come here! D.C. tackles D.

* * *

Next chapter? Not quite sure yet but I think Axel's gonna lose it and the Forgotten are up to something. And Marluxia comes over for a visit and Zexion Finally gets back!

P.S. It probably won't be up till after Easter. Sorry ahead of time for the wait.

Also works in progress: Marluxia's Wedding! And the sequel to this. However I think the sequel will be a little more serious. But I will still try to make it funny!

A Little hint: Vexen is coming back in the Sequel.


	12. BTF & Axel has lost it

In the colloseum of doom...

Oh hey, sorry if the place is a mess.--D.C. smiles from her game of chess. Check.

Check mate--Fexane grins evilly. Say,-- Fexane looks around Where's Zombie D?

I do believe she took a vacation.--D.C. sighs. Will you guys hurry up and clear the dead ninjas out of here?

Then I'll say the disclaimer.--fexane stands up and bows. D.C. doesn't own kingdom hearts or any thing else that's copyrighted EXCEPT Me, Ixivio,Nixta, Kixa,and Dehia.Now can we get back to my wedding preparations?

One more game while the zombies are cleaning up the place.

YAY! the war of sugar is finally past 40 reveiws!

xXJust Fly A KiteXx, Chaxra-san, shatasyqueen, Kiss of the Breeze, GoldenTalesGeek, heero yuy, ron stoppable, Miss.EcoFreak AKA Usagi-Zakura, Maggiee, odi8200, reddragon2634, and anyone else I've couldn't see because I couldn't get into because the sever was jammed.

Also I know that there are more of you out there! Review! I also take Anonomus reviews! Don't be shy I can sorta take the critisism! I have Evil teachers! I'm used to it!

If you read this then PLEASE REVEIW!

* * *

**Chapter 12 Beating the Forgotten and Axel's finally lost it.**

The gang readied themselves, and Ixivio armed himself with Xigbar's paintball guns and ammo. "Is everyone ready?" Ixivio said as he cocked the lever on the gun.

"Ready when you are." Roxas said kissing Olbivion.

"Let's get those buttwipes out of our crib." Xigbar yelled as he kicked in the door.

"Oh so he can speak ghetto but I can't?" Demyx complained.

"Shut up and come on!" Xigbar grabbed his wrisr and ran off. "Remember the buddy system!"

"Meet up at the lab!" Ixivio yelled back.

**Outside with Dehia and Axel...**

"Axel, that is the twenty-fifth bottle of Diet Pepsi you've drank. Are you done being a jackass yet?" Dehia sighed as he started on the next one."You do realize that the caffine might kill you if you continue."

"I can't allow them to have too much..."

"Say Axel, I do believe that those losers that call themselves the forgotten just took in a crap load of sugar... And Demyx went to go get some..."

"WHAT?"

**Down at the lake... **

Chibi Xenmas was fighting Sora, who was currently trying to drown his arch-nemisis. "Hey this is considered manslaughter!"

"And? Axel kidnapped me and threatened to feed me to you guys."

"And so you want to kill me?" Xenmas sqeaked.

"Well..."

"Aren't you supposed to be the good guy here? What about your adoring fans?"

Sora sweat dropped. _Damn_ _and to think I almost thought of a way to get rid of him again..._ "Aw I guess you're right. Besides why do I want to hurt you Chibi poo?" Sora grinned evilly as he cut Xenmas' ropes. A dark look came over Xenmas' face and he snatched up a piece of drift wood. "Uh... kid? I Don't like that look that you're giving me..."

"I'll show you chibi poo!" Xenmas yelled whacking at Sora.

**Inside with the Forgotten...**

"Kronos!" his first yelled at him as the ran through the rooms. "I have to go!"

"Damn it Kaira I told you to go before we left headquarters!"

"Well I didn't!" she said darting in to the bathroom. They all stood there waiting for her to get out.

"I told you not to let her get the milkshake. You know she's lactose intolerant." his second, Jacis groaned.

"I'm going for world dominance! I don't have the time to remember everthing." Kronos grumbled. "Whatever happened to Exisol and Nemisis?"

"The went to the lab..."

**In the lab...**

"Exisol I don't see the machine anywhere..."

"Damn that Ixivio! he had to go and hide everything on us!"

"Maybe he destroyed it to keep us from getting a hold on it." he said as he turned around to find a gun at his nose. "Freeze." Xigbar said as Demyx's water clones grabbed Nemisis.

"Uh... parlay?" Exisol said thinking quickly.

"Parlay? Forgive me but you don't look like pirates, This doesn't look like the sea, and just because the lab has all this nautical stuff, doesn't make it a ship. So uh no. No i won't let you go. now come on!" Xigbar manhandled him.

**Back upstairs with Kronos and his second.**

Kronos pounded on the door. "Come on Kaira hurry up! We dont have the time for this! You've been in there for _ten_ minutes!"

"I'm just fixing my makeup."

"Fixing your _makeup!"_ he yelled. A paint ball hit him in the eye. "Holy--" He cried out as another hit his other eye. Jacis was quickly knocked out by Roxas who the quickly leapt on top of Kronos catching his neck between Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Man that was the quickest fight I've ever seen." Ixivio shot kronos in the crotch several times. "_That_ was for damn near taknig off my arm you jackass." He spat on him.

"Say do you smell something burning?" Zexion said as he teleported in, only to get shot in the neck with a blow dart. "Oops." Ixivio said as Zexion passed out.

Roxas frowned. "Where did you get that?"

"Out of Xigbar's collection." he laughed. then he caught the smell... "Say Zexy's right. It does smell like somethings burning."

**Downstairs in the dinning hall...**

Axel was laughing maniacally as he zipped around throwing fireballs at random things. "Muahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahaha! You will all die! Muahahahhahahaha!"

"Axel knock it off! My master still needs the organization alive!" Dehia yelled. "Oh, yeah like you didn't know that I was Zombie D."

"I must obliterate all of the sugar in this place! I will purify the castle!"

"Well, I tried, no one could say I didn't try. I knew that was way too much caffeine." Dehia ran out of the castle.

**With Xigbar and Demyx...**

They had just gotten backinto the main hall when Axel decided to move to a new room. His eyes lit up on Demyx and he instantly began to call up fireballs which he then began to toss at him. A swarm of water clones sheilded him but only just. "Go Xigbar! Get out of here! I'm the only one able to stop him now!" Demyx yelled.

"Thanks! But when the hell did you grow a back bone?"

"Just shut up and go!"

**Upstairs with Ixivio and Roxas**

The flames cut them off at _every_ staircase. "Dude this isn't fair! how the hell are we supposed to get out of here?" Ixivio complained. "We're doomed all because of that stupid anti-portal field that Axel put up to keep us from getting out."

"I know that this is a bad time but it looks like you've gotten us in to a heap of trouble _again_" Roxas threw a stone out the window.

"Wait! that's it!" Ixivio exclaimed as it hit him. "The window! Roxas we have to jump."

"What!"

* * *

PLEASE REVEIW! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU ON MY KNEES AS I TYPE THIS!

Well that's it for chapter 12.

Sorry if it seemed short and not so exciting. I'm hoping that you don;t kill me for it. It has been a hetic spring break. My many thanks to my fans you give me the will to keep it up! Please stick around for the next chapter. Hopefully it should be up in a couple days or so.

ATTTENTION: I am in need of help making the guest list for Marluxia's Wedding. I need random characters to make a brief appearances in the story. If you want to help let me know. THANK YOU.

The Sequel's Prolouge will be posted on the same day as this chapter. If not I'm waiting till I finish chapter 13.


	13. Firey doom?

Thirteen…. I can't believe that I've finally reached chapter 13. It brings a tear to my eye. --D.C. smiles.

Oh you big cry baby. –Dehia (The former Zombie D)

Just say the disclaimer

Yeah, yeah, the usual. You know the drill.—Dehia grumbled.

Read and review! I accept anonymous reviews for those of you who don't have an author site. But I know there are some of you who do read but don't review! Review already! I don't bite!

…………………………………………………

* * *

Chapter 13 Fiery Doom….?

The flames grew hotter and higher, as they closed in around Roxas and Ixivio. Roxas coughed on the smoke as he repeated, "What?"

"Roxas we have to jump." Ixivio said as he threw a 300,000 Munny vase to break out the window.

"Ixivio are you crazy? It's a thirteen-story drop from here! We'd never make it!"

"Well I'm not dying like this!" he yelled.

"The roofs on fire out there. We'll be burned to a crisp."

"You got a better idea?"

"Yeah it's called let's not kill ourselves."

"Will you two hurry up and decide what we are gonna do or not?" Kronos interrupted their argument.

An evil grin came across Ixivio's face. "I've got it!"

Some rope and several minutes later…

Ixivio and Roxas stood on the part of the roof that wasn't on fire. Kronos, Kaira, and Jacis were tied up together next to them.. "Mummmphf!" Kronos mumble through the gag. What he was trying to say was _What the hell are you planning you evil jackass?_

"So what are we going to now?" Roxas looked at the ground way below them.

"We are going to use them as a sorta landing pad. I've tied those huge tapestries to their back. They are going to parachute down with us right behind them."

"That will never work. We're gonna die and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Roxas! _We're_ no going to die. They might but we aren't."

"How can you say that with such certainty!"

"Because I'm me." Ixivio winked and shoved the forgotten off the roof. And he pulled Roxas with him….

Downstairs with Axel And Demyx…

Demyx was losing. There was no question about it. He was nowhere near Axel power wise, and he should have had an advantage but Axel was totally delirious, from his caffeine high. _Damnit! Why me?_

"Axel why don't you just knock it off already?" Demyx tried to talk to him.

"Hell no! You just want some damn candy!"

"Please! I'll cut back on the candy and sweets just please stop the fires! You're burning down our joint!"

"Demyx you are no gangsta, so don't even talk like that. Xigbar—" Axel paused a moment.

"Is more gangsta than me _I _know." Demyx finished. "If I can't be gangsta then what can I be?"

"Uh…. Punk Rocker? A useless bum? The comedy relief?" Axel tries to think.

Suddenly the Kool-Aid guy bursts through the wall. "Oh Yeah!"

"WTF?" Axel stares at him. Dude you just busted my flamin' wall!"

A piece of debris falls on Demyx's head knocking him out.

"HEY! I was fighting with him!" Axel gets pissed. "I was having fun! And you ruined it!" Axel starts chasing the Kool-Aid guy through the castle….

Anyways Roxas and Ixivio were riding down on the Forgotten…

(Oh that sounded sooo wrong.)

"We are so going to die!" Roxas yelled as they basically freefell.

"But you have to admit its fun right?" Ixivio titled Kronos and flew down faster yet. "YAHOO!"

"Rocks!"

"Yeah I know this rocks!"

"No I meant look out for the rocks!"

Ixivio looked down. "Alright! When I reach the count of three jump for the water!"

"What!"

"Three!" Ixivio jumped into the lake. Roxas tried to jump but caught his foot on Jacis' belt. He fell on top of him just as Jacis impacted with a nice sharp pointy rock in his crotch. Jacis cried out and Roxas rolled off his back.

"Sounds like You're having a bad day." Roxas snickered. "Did that big mean rock maim you? Here let me help." Roxas smiled innocently and shoved him off the rock. This time he landed on yet another rock this time however….

"Dude your virginity is so gone…"

Ixivio surfaced dragging Kronos along behind him. He tripped over Sora who was currently out cold on the beach finally in his normal form. Ixivio kicked him. "Hey you alive?"

"Mom five more minutes…" Sora mumbles.

"Oookay. You still alive Roxas?" Ixivio dropped Kronos next to Sora.

"Yeah. Though I really don't know how it's possible. But I am."

"That's cool." Ixivio notices Jacis. "What happened to him?"

"Well…" Roxas steps on him. "He's just having a bad day."

"Ah I see."

"Hey guys." Chibi Xenmas walks up. He's covered in bruises and blood.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I taught Sora a lesson. And he tried to drown me."

"Aw poor kid. Say how about we go by you some ice cream from that ice cream truck over there?"

"Yay!" Xenmas ran for the truck.

"That is just too scary." Roxas said as the followed at a distance.

"What?" Ixivio started counting his munny.

"Xenmas. Acting like a kid."

"But you have to admit it's sorta cute."

"Yeah well he is the leader of Organization XIII. And that is just not right."

"What is anymore?"

Inside…

Zexion sat up and watched the flames around him come nearer. Just then out of the blue the Kool-Aid guy runs past with Axel close behind. Axel growls, throws a chakram and finally nails the Kool-Aid guy. The kool-aid starts pouring out of him flushing the floor with its sugary goodness, and putting out the fire.

"Nooo! What a crewel world! Why? Why me!" The Kool-Aid guy cries as the kool-aid finally runs out. And he shatters into a million and one pieces.

"Oh Yeah…." Axel hissed in pride.

_Well that was… unusual… _Zexion thought as Axel turned around. "Hey Axel how's the last few days been?"

"Tiring you?" Axel helps him up off the sticky floor.

"The same old thing. Oh and Axel…"

"Yes?"

"I expect you to clean up your mess."

"What?"

"You heard me. Don't make me have to call your sister back."

Axel gritted his teeth. "Whatever…Emo"

"_What did you just call me?" _Zexion yelled pulling out his Invisible weapon of the likes that no one has ever seen. "I'll show you emo!"

Anyways the next day…

The organization stood inside their tent circle. They had to sleep in Tents the night before No thanks to Axel. They were still waiting for the news on whether they could stay in the castle or not. Demyx had sustained minor burns and was once again in the hospital. Lexeaus was yet to be found.

"Hey look here comes the guy." Larxene said as he came up.

"Well. The building looks to be in good shape however I did find a Tomahawk lying next to a pile of ash… but all it really needs is a little bit of paint and it should be fine."

"Right… well thank you for coming out here…" Zexion pulled him away from the group.

"Well at least we know what happened to Lexeaus. May he rest in pieces." Xigbar bowed his head.

"Say guys, Let's go play some DDR in the auditorium. As I know it didn't catch fire." Axel offered.

"Sweet!" Ixivio cheered.

"_Where!"_ Axel spun around quickly fires burning in his eyes, his chakrams pulled out.

"Oops. Oh shit! Run!" He screamed and pulled Roxas along, as Axel ran after them.

………………………………………………………………………………….

* * *

Well sorry to say this but it looks like the end for The War Of Sugar. I hope it brought a little humor in to your day. Sorry for all the mistakes, and the periodical blandness.

On a happier note I have started working on the sequel to this!

And if you are wondering what Ixivio and the other oc's look like visit my author site! It's there!

Thank you to my many reviewers

xXJust Fly A KiteXx, Chaxra-san, shatasyqueen, Kiss of the Breeze, GoldenTalesGeek, heero yuy, ron stoppable, Miss.EcoFreak AKA Usagi-Zakura, Maggiee, odi8200, reddragon2634, Super Jackie, Raven, Peridot-Horntail, & Ryotigergirl.

Thank you all!

READ THE SEQUEL!

ADD TO THE RANDOMNESS IF YOU WISH!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHA.

* * *

Preview for the sequel:

The Forgotten have realized that they still need Vexen. It doesn't help that they killed him but since Kronos has gotten into Ixivio's DNA, he almost achieved full power. The problem for Kronos is his lackeys are Idiots, Xigbar's been doing drive by's, Roxas loves beating them up, Demyx is _still _trying to become a Gangsta, and Ixivio's got his hands full with a girl who is _half_-heartless. And Kairi has a little brother?Not to mention Marluxia And Fexane have decided to adopt a kid! And Xenmas is still a kid!

then an evil spriit takes over Kronos and has set out to utterly destroy the timeline.

Will he get to take over the world or not?

Really? You already think no?

I MIGHT CHANGE THE TITLE. HAVE NOT DECIDED YET. But I guess it is a little late for that… but oh well. Who cares!

Hoping for randomness but who knows the out come.


End file.
